Tale of Lord Sinatrus
by gamefreek321
Summary: Feel the raw, never before tested power of the dark side, as controlled by the very first Sith to ever master both sides of the force. Please read and Review, I love it when people review.
1. Discovery of Power

…Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars I am not the maker of it either. I am however the maker of this version of events, with immense help from blaze without whom this story, and any of my other stories would not taken place like they have and some would not have even taken place.

Description: Feel the raw, never before tested power of the dark side, as controlled by the very first Sith to ever master both sides of the force.

**The Tale of Lord Sinatrus**

Chapter Note: At the large line it will cease to be Palpatine telling the story and it will actually go into the story from a perspective of that time frame.

**Chapter 1: _The Discovery of Power_**

It is not known by many that on the same night that the Emperor discussed the building of the Death Star with Lord Vader, he relayed to him a story of unfathomable power. The Emperor seated himself in a large metal chair before Vader, and began to tell him a story that only he had uncovered. Darth Vader was once promised the power to control the mediclorines in others bodies, so as he listened to what Palpatine told him of the Sith story, his thirst for such great power was again rekindled.

"Tell me Vader, have you heard of a race known as the Miraluka?"

"No, My Master."

"I thought it as much, they where wiped out in the time of Darth Nihilus. Miraluka's are a race of people that were blind to the sight that we all experience. You see, instead of seeing with their own eyes they saw through the force, even at a time when no one yet wielded it, they had known of its existence. Their was a person born to this race named Luna Sinatrus. When her people had first learned that others where learning to control the force they decided to send one of their own to learn to do this. Before the official Jedi Order there was a group of lightsiders that were especially powerful, who called themselves Jedi. They named themselves this because this was the natives of Tython's word for peacekeeper.

As the daughter of the ruler of that planet, she was ideal for the position, also it was said that it was easier to teach them from childhood." ____________________ Luna was ten years of age when her father came to her. At night her father, ruler of her people came and sat at her bedside. He stared at her face with a deep regret, but knew that it was his duty to force these events to come to pass. He spoke to her, "Luna, a Jedi is being sent from Tython to bring you to their planet so you can be trained to use the 'force'." He tried his hardest not to show any form of emotion, something that he tried to teach Luna, but never could do. "You must do whatever these people tell you to and one day you will be as powerful in their teachings as any of you're masters."

"Father, if I must go then let it be, but know that it's not because of my duty. It is because you wish it." As is customary with female Miraluka a vale covered their eyes. She wore a light, mesh, full body suit which was a light blue trimmed with gold. Her vale had gold trimmings across the bottom with a ruby in the center. She was very intelligent for her young age and she was able to pilot her royal transport to Tython on her own. Her vessel was large and prism shaped with four laser turrets on every side. It was an incredibly fast ship for its time. It had the royal seal upon the side that opened up for the docking ramp. She would have much preferred flying there in her own vessel instead of having the "Jedi" come and retrieve her.

Even though she was full of grief because of the fact she had to leave her people, her feelings of excitement for her adventure to come overshadowed and dismissed these thoughts. In her mind she thought she would learn nothing of power. From what she was told about these Jedi they were more like monks then powerful wielders of anything. She pictured the Jedi Academy as a place where she was going to be like a scholar with many others who would just sit and debate what to do with their supposed "power". Her Father left her bedside and went to his own royal chambers.

Her thoughts flooded her to the point where she could not return to her once peaceful sleep. If it was just as she pictured she had no wish to go. But also if the power was real then she was anxious. This uncertainty frightened her, and yet at the same time she was excited for the coming events. The Jedi had announced his arrival to be in the early morning. Her dress makers were up all night making the robes of the novice learners for Jedi order. For such a new found religious faction they were incredibly well organized. The young Miraluka looked around her room. Her bed posts were made of a white wood with stone at both the top and bottom. There was a large green sheet with the royal seal printed on it. Her covers and sheets both matched. It was situated across from a balcony that had a grand view of the rest of the palace. Instead of a door she had a thin sheet hanging down onto the ground. Eventually her thoughts could not prevent her from returning to sleep and when she woke up in the morning, her dress makers had already put her new outfit on her. She was rushed through what was usually a large breakfast and then sent to meet her new master.

He was a human known as Jedi Master Ulrik. He had a long brown robe that completely covered his body. He was bald with blue eyes and small mustache. He bowed politely before the royal family and then spoke to Luna, "You will be well cared for at the academy on Tython, and one day you may become a Jedi yourself. That is if you work hard for it and obey the council." The young Miraluka observed that he was full of the light energy of the force. Though it was not known to the Jedi there was a dark side to their power she had always seen it because of her ability to see through the force, though she didn't completely understand it, she was aware whatever it was wasn't in him. In him there was no harshness or cruelty.

She responded "Thank you Master, I will try with all that is in me to use the force."

He chuckled "As you will learn as my padawan, there is no such thing as to try; there is only what you do and do not do. But, such things will come in time." She pondered this and saw the wisdom in his words. Behind him was his ship, which was much smaller than her own and didn't have as many guns. He bade her to follow and turned for his ship. She didn't turn around when she boarded the ship, not once did she falter in her steps. She closed up the ship behind her, and sat down in the co-pilot seat next to her master. Though she was skilled at flying a ship she did not enjoy space travel. Since her sight was through the force moving that quick blurred her vision and it was more difficult for her to master than it was for any human. When they arrived at the academy she was sent straight to her room, which was also the room of twelve other padawan learners. Her bed was made of stone and she was only given one pillow for her head. She had a light thin blanket that would be barely sufficient on winter nights. This was also how the other padawan's beds were. Once she was shown her quarters she was informed that her training was to begin immediately and that she was to report to the training room for instruction.


	2. Something Different

_**Chapter 2: Something Different**_

She walked down the hallways of the Academy to where she was told the training room was. The hallways were open and there were large stone pillars running from floor to ceiling. The purple sun of Typhon beat down upon the planets' surface and yet there was no harshness to it. The floors of the Academy were made of a very fine stone resembling marble. She strode down the hallways until she had finally reached the training room. Once inside she saw several other padawan learners all struggling to use the force to move simple objects across rooms. Because of her vision only coming through the force she saw that there movements made flows in the force, and that these flows were covering the objects, and in turn lifting them. She noticed a strong bond, like a string, tying the padawans to her master, and that there was a large amount of the same energy the students were using to move objects flowing easily along this path. She thought that it was possibly him siphoning some of his force ability to the padawans so that they could move their objects. Her master turned to her, "Padawans, this is Luna Sinatrus, she will be joining your ranks for instruction. Luna your seat is over there, I have no expectancy that you will be able to accomplish movements such as your fellow students have begun on your first day, yet if your patient you will be there in no time." Luna gave a polite bow and went to her seat at the end of the line that the others had formed.

Her master continued, "The force is in all things, feel it all around you; coursing through you. Feel its flow, now bend that flow to your will." Luna tried and tried but failed to make the small round ball assigned to her move at all. Her master felt her disappointment "Don't worry Luna, these padawans have been training for many months and have only worked there way up to those little balls they move now. It takes years to bend the force in ways like that. It will come in time." Luna knew it was foolish to think she could walk in and just move it like the others were, but still she had hoped for that much. She concentrated on the ball, she stretched out her hand like the others were doing and still there was no movement to be felt. Next she was sent to the archives to study on the known planets. When she left the room her master did as well, but he headed toward the council chambers. He requested that the council assemble and that Luna be called before them. When she was called out of her lesson she was frightened that her master was being more forgiving then the other masters, and that her inability to move her object angered them.

She stood in the center of the room, her hands folded and her head down with her veil still covering her eyes. The leader of all the masters spoke first "I sense great fear in you young one. What is it that bothers you?"

"I was afraid that my inability invoked your disappointment, and that is why I was summoned."

"Do not feel that way. That is not why we have called you before us."

Another master spoke "You can feel what a person is like through the force, there intentions, there emotions, and so far all of our padawans have had basically the same aura. You do not however, and we have assembled because it is a curious matter."

Luna thought on the matter shortly and replied "Maybe the difference you feel is the mark of my race on me. We used the force to see long before people could control it. I know you knew this when you accepted the will of my people this very evening and accepted me, but is it perhaps what you have sensed?"

"We now the feeling of your race through the force, but that's not quite the same as what we feel in you. You are prideful of your people, of your race, you consider yourself unique and above the other padawans here, and because you weren't able to bend the force you feel lowered. We can tell such things through the force, and we have never seen it in a padawan or master before. And because of this we can't tell what it is. You are free to go back to your lesson; we needed you here to make sure Master Ulrik was not mistaken in his assessment." She left the room and sat back down to her lesson.

Back in the council chambers the Masters were still discussing her, "That girl has much wisdom to her, and yet she just doesn't feel right."

"We have only just begun to understand the force, there are still mysteries we don't comprehend. Perhaps it's because she uses the force naturally and without instruction."

"If that's true then all we can do is instruct her fully, and let time tell." When she sat back down in the instruction room they were studying known planets. The teacher was an Iridonian woman; she had a small metal disc in her hand that projected holograms of different planets. So her lessons continued this way every day, until she turned eighteen. By this time she had come full term with not only moving objects but using the force to hurtle herself in the air, to make a strong barrier of force around herself, to use the force to move herself faster than someone could normally run, and she saw that the bond that was formed between the other students and her master had formed between herself and her master as well. The only difference was that their bond had a thicker outline to it, the force flowed faster and more wildly between them, straying from the straight line that the other students had. It rushed like a river almost clashing and it was very bright like snow.

Her long brown hair now flowed out from underneath her veil and all of her features were now more defined. She was tall and strong and she had very quick reflexes. She came before the council to explain to them what she had been seeing and question them on it.

"Masters of the council, I come here to bring to your attention the existence of something I have perceived even when I was first taken as a student here. There is some form of connection that allows the force to flow freely between a student and their master."

The council members all sat in silence for some time before remarking on what they had been told. "If what you say is true then it might be a good idea to send both master and padawan together out on the missions to keep the peace. But are you sure of what you see Luna?"

"I am Master." She was dismissed while the council members thought over what she had said. Because of her age and new rank as a student for her master, she was now in training for combat, mainly as self-defense and peace keeping training. The students were given a large dueling pole and set in a ring, if one exited the ring they lost, the battle was not to the death. These rules were a mix adaption from Echani dueling and Mandalorian battle training. The Mandalorians were a recently discovered race that were intelligent, but had a primal instinct for war. The student she was facing now was a strong boy named Riklin. So far Luna had been untouched in the battle circle, but this boy posed a serious threat.

His stance showed his fear and she saw it in him with the force. It was right that he be frightened, she was undefeated. Her stance however did not relay to him any emotion, it was cool and hard, which made him all the more unnerved. He held his dueling pole by its end and took and large gaping swing at her. She saw it coming as though the pole were sending a vibration through the force with every second of its movement. She used the force to propel herself upwards, pulling her legs up close to her chest and spiraling directly over his pole. She used the force next to propel her feet to move herself as fast as the force itself did. Her enemy had predicted this and at the last second he moved his pole in the way of her fast approaching feet, sending her flying through the air behind him for what he was sure would send her out of the ring.

She slammed her pole into the ground at an angle between her legs, making her land on the ground just inches before the out line. Where she now held the pole allowed her to slam it down at the perfect angle for it to fly back over her right shoulder so that she could catch it. As she caught it she twirled it just inches above her face, swung it around at a low arch and caught her training partner in the back of the knee, making him kneel on the ground before her. He copied her move and made himself fly up high into the air, and then he lifted his pole above his head and went to slam her into the ground.

She brought her pole up and as the two collided her pole snapped in half; but did save her from defeat. She took both pieces of the pole and brought one piece down on him. He again repeated her move and blocked by pushing his pole up above his head. When her piece of pole collided with his pole she used the force to propel her arm forward, just as she had done to make her feet move faster, and came up around his pole, forcing it between her arm and her body. She then spun around forcing the pole from his hand, took the piece of her pole that she first attacked with and smashed it across his face sending him tumbling to the edge of the battle circle.

She then took his pole and through it out the ring, but she did the same with her two pieces. She then ran up and punched him hard across the face, then with the same arm she punched him with, she wrapped around his arm. The she grabbed him at the leg with the other hand and through him in a way that would have sent him out of the circle. But instead she froze him in mid-air with the force and held him their.

She slammed him back on the ground in the center of the circle, and then once again lifted him into the air. By this point all the students had stopped their own matches to observe theirs. She started catapulting him back toward the ground and went to kick him finally ending it and sending him out of the circle. But before he got to the point she had planned he used the force to catch her in mid-air and send her flying directly past him, out of the battle circle.

He was declared the clear and honorable victor, and they both were sent off to their beds. She slept that night with the cool sting of defeat fresh for the first time in her mind, and just before she fell asleep she thought of what her master would say for her failing. The same thoughts occurred that had in her childhood when she couldn't use the force at all, and then she fell asleep.


	3. Accusations

_Chapter Note- Everything between the two lines in this chapter is Master Ulrik's hallucination. The holorecording does not even show Luna, its in his head which will be explained later. _

**Chapter 3: _Accusations_**

By now she had grown completely used to her large stone bed. Often she pondered why the Jedi where even formed, besides the normal police work, which all other lightsiders also attended to, the Jedi had no enemies. They had no one to challenge their power and while it was true she partially enjoyed this, she was secretly bored. The Jedi had no real rules at the time; she was allowed to let her force powers in the light side flow uncontrolled. This was due to their time of piece, and she knew it. She had sat in her bed awake for almost an hour now; none of the other apprentices bothered her because she made it clear early on that she was very anti-social.

The Jedi never liked her ferocity in the battle circle; they saw it as a sign that she was undisciplined. They didn't like her anti-socialism and often tried to get her to engage in activities outside of training with her colleagues, but in spite of their problems with her attitude she was their most powerful student. The force flowed easily through her and she quickly learned all the mysteries the masters could teach her, but still she was not granted the rank of master because of her lack of control, her lack of discipline, and her unwillingness to cooperate. She didn't accept this and resented the council for their unwillingness to promote her. She looked around her quarters, which she still had to share with other apprentices, and got up out of bed and used the force to intricately fold her sheets. She went over to the training room only to find that no one else was there. But as she looked around the room, and her eyes came upon where her master would sit and teach, only his dead body was there.

She saw no vital signs within him. She went over to his body and took his lightsaber, clipped it to her hilt, then gave a low respectful bow. She hurried off to the council chambers to tell the other masters, but they had already assembled, with full knowledge of Master Ulrik's death. They all sat with serious expressions on their faces as they looked at a holorecording from the security camera in the training room. _______________ Master Ulrik walked across the training room heading for his quarters. Luna walked in his way into the center of the room. When he looked at her he felt the force energy flowing off of her like a heat wave. She was glaring directly at him under her vale, and a slow chill ran up his spine. He spoke, "Luna, why are you not in your quarters? You should be in bed."

"I no longer require your council any more. Your teachings weaken you. Long have I known that you feared true power, you resent me for my prowess in battle, you follow a flow of the force that stems from light. But there is a side of the force that does not, if you give into your passion you gain true strength, in such strength there is a power you will never understand following the light, and that power will give me my victory over fools like you. Finally, with my victory the chains of the lightside shatter within me."

"So it seems my worst fears are true, that difference we felt in you that day, that was the birth of an enemy. And the first enemy of the Jedi is raised by our own hands. Come dark Jedi we will see if you really have gained power through this dark side of the force!"_______________ The holorecording only showed Ulrik's part of the conversation, but in his mind it all happened. He then fell over moaning and whaling pulling at his own skin. He eventually ripped some of his skin off of his own arms and began crying. He started rocking back and forth yelling out "Luna!" He yelled out her name in such great anger that was never before heard from a Jedi. He ground his teeth together and then in a final desperate attempt to end his sufferings, he took his lightsaber and stabbed himself. The greatest Master among them breathed out heavily and turned to face Luna.

"Luna, whether conscious of your actions or not, we believe you killed him. "

"No Master! I was asleep in my room; you must know that!" she was deeply disturbed by the thought of the Masters accusing her of killing her own Master.

"Luna remember when you described the bond you saw between you and your Master? That might have been you accidently using the force to drive your Master insane. Ulrik had no previous history of any mental condition that was out of the ordinary and on the same day you describe a bond between your Master he screams your name and loses his mind. This is too much of a coincidence for it to be anything but the force."

"No, No, Master I would not do such things."

Another Master spoke "Luna you are hereby exiled from the Jedi order, never return to us." This was the first exiling the Jedi Council would ever perform. Luna took her Masters' lightsaber out of her hilt and activated it. She swung it through the pillar in the center of the room and pushed one half away from the other. She told them a horrible truth "By my exile you have made a dangerous enemy. Let this separation of your cornerstone show that I will separate what you know as the force into a dark and a light, both have always existed and they are two parts of a whole. There are people awake in the galaxy using these darker mysteries and I will find them and they will teach me and you will suffer under me." As she walked out of the room the Jedi sensed a surge of dark energy within her, it was like a caged beast struggling to be released. It was a hunger, a feign of death and hate.

Small cracks crawled across the floor with every step she took, but she walked away with confidence in the fact that she would be returning to do far worse than a few cracks.


	4. Seeking the Darkside

_Chapter Note: this will only be half of her dark side training. The next half will be the next chapter._

**Chapter 4: _Seeking the Dark Side_**

She walked until she came to the doors of the great temple. The Jedi were unable to stop her from continuing out of the temple, she had reversed the technique of a force barrier, which surrounded oneself in the force, but she had used it to hold them in their places. She walked up to the doors and flung them open, then walked out across the planets' surface. Tython was mostly inhabited by humans, but she had sensed others that were bending the force to a darker more primitive will than the lightside teachings. Through her special force sight she saw these people even before the Jedi had. She used the force again to speed her running, but still it would take many hours for her to get to where she saw the dark energy built up. Her long brown hair whipped wildly behind her as she ran across the plains of Tython.

She felt the dark energy becoming stronger with each passing step. By the time she reached her destination, it was nightfall and the darksiders' campfires were lit. She slowly walked into the light of the fire where the Dark Jedi sat meditating. They all knew she was there but did not cease their meditations. Finally one of them stood up and said "We sense the path you seek, you have seen the weakness and arrogance in the ways of the lightside; but still you hold their teachings in your heart. Your wound is still fresh upon you, your anger and frustration may yet pass, and because of this you cannot join us in our upcoming attack on their forces."

"If you see that much in me then you also see that I am a Miralukan. My people are born without eyes and for this reason we conceal our faces, but even before either side discovered power we used it to grant us a sight beyond yours. I dare any of you to test my potential, to see what power I already posses from the foolish ways of the lightside, and then let me expand that power with the ways of the darkside. Teach me, and I will not fail."

"If you wish do die that badly then come and face a beast it takes up to three of our weakest soldiers to destroy. If you succeed I will be slightly more inclined to instruct you. We have captured this from a foreign planet, far beyond the reaches of Tython, it is known as a Rancor. Come Jedi see if you can match some of our power." As he said this a huge green beast was pulled out of the nearby woods by several Dark Jedi beast masters. Luna did not let them see the fear that was consuming her, but she knew they could sense it. Luna pulled her light saber out of her hilt and force jumped over to the Rancor. She took several wild slashes at its legs then jumped on its knees and began to climb it. The Rancor swung its massive arm at her, trying to crush her against himself.

She force jumped over the incoming hand and force pushed the hand to make it fly harder into the beast's side. Its long nails drove down through its flesh, revealing a large portion of a bone from its rib cage. The creature removed its hand from its side and gave a horrible yell. Luna had landed safely on the ground when she jumped over the beasts hand and she now was again ascending it to where the hole had been made. Once she got to the wound she climbed inside and stabbed the Rancor's rib bone with her lightsaber. She twisted it and pushed it up and down until a large part of it was completely severed. She raised her hands and used the force to keep the rib from collapsing into the gut of the Rancor. She concentrated hard and spun the rib around into the Rancor's lung, puncturing it and sending it out through its back. The Rancor fell and Luna walked out of it the deep gash that she had been standing in with confidence. She turned to the one who had tested her and said, "Maybe next time you want to test someone you should bring a challenge for them."

The Dark Jedi considered for a moment and then said "You have a unique power in the force that I have never before heard of. If you accept me as you superior I will teach you. Our code is- passion_ strength_ power_ victory- you have already taken the first steps. Your passion is that you are prideful, this grants you an angry strength, but these are only the first steps. I will instruct you to make your pride an unholy fire that burns within you, your anger will be turned to hate of anyone who dares defy you or your people, this hate will give you power beyond knowledge of the lightsiders, and your power will lead you to victory. It will take many months for me to train you, but when I am done you will be more powerful than even me." She knelt before him as he spoke to her, and when he said that she would be even more powerful then him, she planned to strike him down when her training was over.

Her first lesson would be of inflicting pain, making others suffer and drawing the force that they expelled from themselves through their fear and pain. They brought out a small, tamed boma beast and her torture it, and its pain emitted energy that added to the darkside of the force. First she grabbed each of its teeth and ripped them out. Next she cut out its tongue and then finally she crushed it to the floor with the force. The power coming from this creatures fear sent waves through the force, and these waves contributed to the power of the darkside. She worked and tried to draw from that power and it readily came to her. Though its energy came to her, the great power did not immediately follow. After her lesson in pain that night she went to the campfire and sat down to meditate with the others.

The next day was combat training, which Luna was especially skilled at. But the rules of this training were unlike those of the Jedi. The victor was made to torture their fallen enemy, and this lead to Luna torturing everyone in the Dark Jedi army. Her favorite method became burning rocks in a fire and placing it on the bare skin of the fallen enemy. Killing techniques were not allowed because they did not wish to lose or seriously injure any of their forces, they needed all of them for their upcoming assault on the Jedi. This combat training turned into lightsaber duels in a week's time. She learned how to let the force guide her movements with the lightsaber. Lightsaber fighting among the Dark Jedi was a ferocious thing, and yet there was certain elegance to the technique. After her training with the lightsaber began and she started using the darkside to control her movements, she was given two new lightsabers, both of which were a deep red.

Her first duel with these was a true testament to how quick she learned. She was facing another among the troops who carried two lightsabers. She slashed high at her opponent with the saber in her left hand, aiming for his neck, and swung with the other aiming for his legs. He fell to the ground in order to avoid the blows, and then he threw his legs up and used his hands to push himself upward with the force. She took her left saber and made slash crossing downward and took another. He reactivated his lightsabers and deflected the blows, just letting them slide off his sabers, letting his slip out from between the two sabers. He somersaulted in the air as he was falling so that he landed facing her. She rushed in and hit him across the face with the hilt of her saber as he landed, then took her other saber and sliced one of his in half.

She took the saber that she had used to destroy her enemy's weapon and threw it into the air over her head. The saber she had used the hilt of to smash across his face she still held at his throat. She took the hand that had just thrown the now descending lightsaber and placed it on the handle of the lightsaber that was at his throat. She then released with the other hand and caught her other lightsaber, she slashed at his other saber's hilt slicing it in half just like she had done to his other lightsaber. Now she brought both of her sabers together at his neck and the duel was ended.

After this she learned to use the dark force power called force slow. This made the dueling partner's movements much slower than they initially were, making them more predictable and easier to dodge. She used this in another training duel against an opponent who had been told not to use the move himself, as none of the enemy lightsiders had the ability to use this. She concentrated and made him so slow that as he came in for his first swing with his saber, she dropped her own sabers, reached out and grabbed his wrist. She pinched a nerve in his wrist that made him release his grip on his weapon. She then kicked him in the gut and punched him across the face as he went down. This was an effective weapon but also one that would be hard to use against an enemy Jedi. This was because the lightsiders knew how to shield there minds, which is what this power targeted, from such works.

Every night the darksiders would sit around the fire and meditate for two hours before going to their own tents. Now that she was a Dark Jedi she had abandoned her Jedi robes for the clothes of the other female dark siders. Her pants were now made of black, tight-fitting leather. Her top matched except for at her shoulders which were covered by a metallic plate. She had heavy black boots that were pointed at the ends. This outfit completely covered her body, which she appreciated, but it was still very tight which made it feel like it was just her bare skin. She still had a veil to cover her eyes but the one she had as a child she had outgrown long ago. Now she had a less royal looking veil over her that was a very plain purple. She cut her hair to a little bit past her shoulders.

Even though she now followed dark teachings, she knew that the light and the dark balanced each other out, and so she made it a point to still maintain the powers she learned as a Jedi. Still she had not learned all she could of the dark side of the force, and her time available before the planned attack against the Jedi was coming to a close. She had to learn and master a new power every day for the next week if she was going to learn all her teacher had to offer before the great clash between the two sides of the force. First she learned the power the Dark siders called dominate mind. This was the next in line because the power slow targeted the minds control over the bodies' reflexes, so this was like taking a step further in that lesson. Dominate mind allowed a dark sider to force weak minded people to do his or her own will, without them knowing they were ever being forced to. Several of the humans from a town not far were the Dark Jedi's camp was were taken so that she could practice affecting their wills. The first man, a man by the name of Jaren, was the weakest minded of them all and she made him forget that he had any family and then made him return to his village. Next was a woman named Lara, Luna had a particular disgust for her because she was a waiter from the cantina, which to Luna meant she was no better than a slave.

She made this woman believe herself to be low and downtrodden and not worthy of anything she had accomplished, that she had no future other than serving the wills of others forever. These things, along with what she did to four others only came after a few hours of trying to do it. But the fifth and final of the people captured she merely looked at him, spoke her will, and he had no choice but to obey.


End file.
